The Mortal Highschoolers
by CrazzzyGenevieve
Summary: You probably shouldn't read this - it's very bad


**Okay, so I've decided that I'm going to attempt to write a full fanfiction but probably not finish it because I'm complete trash. I will probably need some sort of inspiration/idea source and I've seen other writers post their playlist for what they listen to when they're writing and I would - but I have a shitty music taste.**

 **If you find any grammar mistakes during this, please ignore them because I, normally, don't proof read my work.**

 **For more clarification on this story, they are not Shadowhunters but it will be explained how it kinda links in soon. :)**

Clarissa's POV

School sucks - put it that way. Kids obnoxiously pushing and shoving each other in the hallway, thinking they're better than one another. Childhood-sweethearts holding hands, pressed closely together, not wanted to acknowledge that **THEY'RE IN A PUBLIC AREA!** I could never be like that - mainly because I've never had a relationship but that doesn't matter! We're all angsty teenagers that have no plans for the future. We just live in the moment - or most of us do. I'm different from _them_ , though, I have a plan for my life: keep my grades up and continue my hobby of drawing in hopes to get into Brooklyn Academy Of Art. Insert snickers of the Queen Bees. Haha, right? _Soooo funny._ **Not.**

My leg bounces beneath the desk I sit at, alone, it's an old habit I haven't been able to get rid of - I guess. I'm in maths - probably the most boring of all the classes I take.

Did I forget to mention I wear glasses? I think I did. But I tested positive for a slight fault with my left eye, making me slightly short-sighted. It's also a weak prescription that I wear so anyone can look through it and people think it's fake because they can see normally through them. Anyway - that was off subject.

I jot down notes for a test I will have to take in a week or so, avoiding my doodles I absentmindedly drew. The bell rings and I close my notebook and stand up, rushing out of the class knowing I have a free period and then lunch. On the wall outside the classroom, there is a poster about the 'Everyday Beauties' photo competition. I don't plan on entering - yes, the reward is a family ticket with a plus one for a trip to Whitby (The Spooktacular Home Of Dracualar) - but I don't have any photography skills at all. I head outside the school building, out to a bench that is under a blossom tree.

"She's a weirdo.." Someone male mutters and I catch a glimpse of them looking at me.

"I know, right?" Another male voice that I don't know the name of.

"I don't think she has friends so we probably shouldn't judge," A female this time.

"And? It's not like she hasn't judged any of us at least once." The first male that spoke, I've stopped to listen, pretending to be looking up at the sky.

"Alexander! You've been doing this for weeks now! It's classed as bullying!" And again the female. At last, I look over at the people having the conversation and am met with familiar faces. Where do I know these people from? I give the girl a smile, she's taller than me, lips a shimmering red and eyes lined in black. Brunette locks flow over her shoulders in curls like a waterfall, she's beautiful, really. The boy next to her, looking at her with a glare is taller than her, he's presumably her brother - you can just tell. And there's another boy stood beside the girl, he's wearing eyeliner, too, and has his nails painted black. I give a curt nod and start to move to my bench. Pulling off my bag, I sit down and pull out my sketch book, continuing a drawing of a delicate body of water on a beach. My legs are pulled up to my chest, my sketchpad leaning on my thighs and my heels of the edge of the bench. Choosing to ignore the movement I detect in the corner of my eyes, a blonde sits across from me on the path. He's on his phone and I think he's playing on a game because his phone is tilted on a side and he is moving his thumbs. Within minutes, he gets up and walks away.

 _Hm, how strange._ I think to myself.

Before long, it's lunch and me not wanting to eat school's 'poisoned' food, brought my own food. I take my seat at the back of the hall, where no one joins me unless there's no spaces left elsewhere - even then, they don't talk to me. I push my glasses up my nose, taking out an apple to eat. The girl from earlier comes up to me, placing her lunch tray in the space in front of me.

"Hey," she says, giving me a smile. I nervously smile back. What do I do? _Wave? Damn you social skills._

H-hey.." I stutter. "What-- d-- don't - aren't you going to - uh - sit with your friends..?" She shakes her head, smiling.

"I thought I'd come sit with you because you're always alone,"

"If this is a prank fuck off." I say before processing it. "I didn't mean that. But if this is a prank, go away."

"Not a prank," she says, taking a forkful of food.

"Okay..?"

Then silence.


End file.
